Breaking Boundaries
by love is louder than
Summary: "Can you please tell me why I'm doing this play with him again?" "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I agree with little Crawfish over here." / Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford despise each other with a passion, but in order to pass on to the next grade with extra credit, the two of them must play the main characters in a school play. What will happen in their time together?
1. Chapter 1

_"Felix, you know how much I love you, right?" I asked Felix, my back facing his chest while I leaned against the balcony and overlooked the town. I felt him wrap his firm arms around my slender waist as he placed his chin on the crook of my neck and looked at the view with me._

_"Of course I do, Cassie. Forever and always." I started to slowly tense, but soon relaxed when he lightly kissed my cheek. It was only making it even harder to say goodbye._

_"Really?" I whirled around and faced Felix on the verge of crying, but I refused to let the tears shed just yet. I gazed up at him and our eyes locked. I searched his dark greenish-brown ones for the truth._

_"Yes, really. No matter how hard your father tries to keep us apart, I'll always love you, Cassandra..." That's all he had to say before I closed the small gap in between us to lean up and kiss him softly. It was so passionate that I didn't want to let go, but all good things must come to an end eventually._

_When Felix and I finally pulled away, I hugged him tight, knowing that it's most likely going to be our last hug together._

"And scene! Bravo kids, excellent work!" Our drama and theater teacher, Ms. Reagan, shouted as she stood up from her seat with the rest of the people and students in the auditorium while wiping the imaginary tears from her eyes. She was snapping her fingers so hard her fingertips were starting to become white.

"Jack, Kim! That was beautiful! But as much as I loved it, I think we should go through that scene one more time. It still feels as if you two aren't really into it as much as the characters are..." She said, her voice trailing off as she turned her attention to something else. This caused a groan from me _and_ Jack.

"Can you please tell me why I'm doing this play with _him_ again?" I asked Ms. Reagan quietly, pointing at Jack beside me. I emphasized his name in disgust.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I agree with little Crawfish over here." He said after me. I whipped my head over at him with narrowed eyes and watched an evil smirk grow on his face.

"Shut up. No one told you to agree with me. And for your information, it's _Crawford_, smartass." I replied to him in a low tone so Ms. Reagan couldn't hear me.

"Wow, you're a feisty little one aren't cha Kimmy?" Jack asked me jokingly, winking at me. As soon as I was about to reply, I was cut off.

"Enough talking! It's time to get back into character," Ms. Reagan said, clapping her hands excitedly. I let out a slight sigh as I slipped into my character Cassandra while Jack immersed into his character Felix.

* * *

"I am literally _this_ close to snapping that asshole's neck..." I said viciously, making a small space in between my fingers to show them how through I was.

"Let me guess - Jack problems again?" One of my best friends, Milton Krupnick, asked sympathetically. At the moment, a few of my closest friends, Jerry, Eddie, and Milton and me were sitting on the staircase in the main hall of Seaford High during our free period. I had been venting to them about me and Jack's encounter we had today... as usual. Suddenly, another friend of mine named Grace came walking down the staircase.

"Hey guys!" She paused, almost as if she knew that there was some bad tension in the atmosphere around us. "What's wrong with Kim?" Grace asked the guys.

"Jack problems." The three of them said in unison. Grace just rolled her eyes.

"Oh gosh. What did he do now?" She asked as she sat next to me with all ears open.

"Okay, so you know how Jack and I have been casted as Felix and Cassandra in this new play called 'Love Against the Odds'?" I paused and she nodded. "Well, I don't think I can take being that close to him for so long anymore. I don't even want to _breath_ the same _air_ as him! And if they make us kiss one more time, I'm pretty sure I might go crazy. I mean... he's just such an inconsiderate jerk!" I shouted, accidentally breaking the mechanical pencil that once belonged to Eddie in half. I slowly gathered the two pieces of plastic and gave it back to him, muttering an apology in the process.

"Whoa mamacita. Chill!" Jerry said as he stared at the broken pencil in fright.

"Tell me that again and the pencil won't be the only thing that gets snapped." I shot a sickly sweetest smile in Jerry's direction which caused him to become stiff and uncomfortable.

"You know what, don't listen to Jerry. Now where is Jack so I can go 'talk' to him?" Grace asked, stepping over us and down the rest of the steps. I instantly grabbed her wrist to pull her back, because knowing Grace and Jack, there wouldn't be any talking. Just yelling.

"Grace Brewe-"

"Don't you dare..."

"Grace _Anderson_. I understand that Jack is your step-brother and all, but sit down before you do something stupid. Wait until you get home." I said, unfastening the grip I had on her wrist. She thought for awhile before sitting back down while muttering an okay underneath her breath.

You see, Jack and Grace were step-siblings. Her mom married his dad a few years ago, but Grace refused to let her mom make her change her last name to Brewer, which was Jack's last name. So she preferred to be called by her maiden name, Anderson.

"Fine, but when we get home, Jack and I are gonna have a nice little talk..." Grace said wickedly while staring off into space, but she was brought out of her gaze by hearing the bell ring.

"Whatever. Lets just to our next classes before we're late," I said as I picked my backpack up and headed down the hall with the four of them since we coincidentally had the same upcoming class together.

Oh, and guess who else was in that class? _Jack_.

* * *

**Okay, before I go, I just wanna say that I got the beginning idea from FemaleBossJordan, but I changed the characters names and the dialogue from the play.**

**ANYWAYS, I know I already have two unfinished stories, but I wanted to write something else while my mind is still fresh. Tell me how ya like it in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I entered that room, all I wanted was to turn around and go home. Since I was usually one of the was first ones to get to class and take a seat, I'd just sit there and wait for class to start. But today was different. You come in only 3 minutes behind and all the good seats are suddenly taken! And the only seat available is by the person you hate the most.

"Kimberly? Take a seat." The English teacher, Mrs. Haynes (even though no one takes the time to say the 'es' part at the end of misses), said, randomly waving her hand around to gesture towards a seat. I hadn't realized that I was just standing there watching that _one __seat_ I'd have to sit in.

"Oh, um, s-sure. Sorry bout that." I shook my the thoughts out of my head and took my time as I made my way towards the seat all the way in the back. The back of the class is where the lazy and disruptive students sit to throw and shoot things like paperballs at people and into trashcans... and to catch up on sleep. The only time I've sat back there was when we had this really bitchy substitute who thought it would be an _excellent_ idea to sit a young lady in the back of the class with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys that were gawking over the amount of cleavage the sub was showing that day. It was actually uncomfortable as hell considering the fact that I was sitting by Jack, one of his main buddies Randy Plotski, and a few other guys.

When I finally reached the seat in front of Randy and beside Jack, I was greeted by Randy and surprisingly not Jack. His seat was empty for some reason, but I could care less. I tried to be aware of my surroundings as I cautiously sat down, but nothing came at me. _Well that was a shocker._

"Glad to see you join us, Kimmy. Welcome to the dark side." Randy whispered against my ear. _And I just totally jinxed myself..._

"Haha, very funny. And how many times do I have to tell you this? My name is Kim. _Just_ Kim." I stated after I shifted my position in the desk to face him. He had a fake look of hurt on his face, but soon shook it off.

"Alright then 'Just Kim'." He said cockily. That just caused me to roll my eyes and scoff at him.

"So, today we're going to be going over a recent book that we've been talking about lately, '_Love Against the Odds_'." Mrs. Haynes announced to the class while writing the book title on the whiteboard. Grace looked back at me from the front of the class with a smirk on her face.

"And in case you didn't know, Seaford High will be having a play based on the book starring Kim Crawford and-" Almost exactly when she was about to say his name, Jack walked through the door. "...Jack Brewer, who finally decided to join the class," She paused for a second to look at the time. "11 minutes late. You're lucky you can't have detention because of that little play."_ No! Take him! He's all yours..._

"Just go take your seat, Brewer." The majority of the class went back to what the teacher was saying, but I was panicking and freaking out on the inside as Jack walked closer to the back. I tensed up and started to bite at my fingernails, trying not to make eye contact with him as I snuck glances out the corner of my eye. He stared at me as he sat down in the empty desk beside me, but quickly went off into doing something else.

I tried to pay extra attention to what Mrs. Haynes was saying about the book (which was really hard to do because I was surrounded by idiots) since I basically had to play the part of one of the main characters, and Jack on the other hand was honestly getting into it too.

We discussed everything about what had happened in the book up until the scene Jack and I were currently rehearsing. The kiss scene where Felix tells Cassandra he loves her.

"Wait, wait, wait. If Cassie knew what her and Felix were doing was wrong, then why did they continue to keep seeing each other?" Jack suddenly asked in the middle of the session.

"Well maybe because-"

"Well maybe because she couldn't stop herself from seeing him no matter how hard she tried. I mean, the heart _does_ want what the heart wants." I replied, cutting the teachers explanation off.

"Yeah, I get that, but wasn't she afraid of what her father would do if he found out that they still saw each other?" He asked me instead of the teacher.

"Probably, but Cassie didn't care or think about all that at the moment. All she knew was that she had to spend as much time with Felix as she could before she had to move away."

"Okay, but I personally think it was stupid of her to grow more attachted to Felix when she already knew that no one would allow it." Jack said, starting to get a little irritated over the debate.

"Jack, everyone starts to mentally and emotionally grow attatched to someone or something at least _sometime_ in their life. And for Cassandra, it was like her saying goodbye to him, but not forever."

"Well I sure as hell haven't had my moment yet, and I doubt it'll ever even happen." I wanted to say something, but I was at a lost for words. A pang of sympathy shot through my chest. Everyone in the classroom was dead silent. Probably because they found out that Jack Brewer actually had _feelings_ for hisself and others.

I watched his jaw clench as we stared at each other without blinking, almost as if we were having a public staring contest. I studied his features and could've sworn that I saw a hint of sadness his eyes. It's like they softened for a moment to show a hidden message, but they returned cold again as the bell that signaled the next class rung.

"Dude, snap out of it." Randy waved his hand in front of Jack's face and he immediately regained his senses and avoided my gaze as he exited out of the room. I got up slowly and walked towards Grace.

"Grace... What was that all about?" I asked her curiously.

"To be honest, I really don't know... But like I said, I'm just gonna have to talk to him afterschool." She answered as Milton, Eddie, and Jerry walked with us to our homeroom, which the last class we had that day.

During the whole class period, I don't know my but I just couldn't get Jack off of my mind...

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chap! I wanted the classroom debate to be sort of different and more heated, but I was still kind of figuring how I wanted the plot of Love Against the Odds to go lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Authors Note at the end of chapter!)**

* * *

"Hey, Jack? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, but make it quick."

"...What did you mean by what you said earlier in class?" Grace asked her step-brother as he entered the house. Grace was sitting in the kitchen at an island counter with her homework spreaded across the table as she studied at the moment. Jack on the other hand, was just now entering the house even though it was around 8 or 10 at night. Before she had asked the question, she took a good look at him to see if he was in a good mood. Because she learned her lesson in the past from experience when she asked him something when he was in a shitty mood.

"Did Crawford put you up to this?" He asked curiously, raising a skeptical eyebrow. When he finally kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket over the couch, he went over and pulled up a chair near Grace.

"No, I was just..."

"Grace."

"Okay, fine! But it's not just her, I'm genuinely concerned." She sighed, setting down her pencil and running her fingers through her hair. Jack had a mini argument inside his head on whether he should confess or not, but he soon gave in.

"You do know why I'm doing that play, right?" He asked hesitantly. Grace nodded and rolled her eyes at him while scoffing.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you _desperately_ need to pass the 10th grade?" She said sarcastically. Jack eyed her for a second, but quickly managed to shake it off.

"Well, _that_, but there's another thing." Jack paused for a second before continuing. "Before you and your mom moved here, I was friends with this girl named Cassidy." Grace opened her mouth to make a comment. "Yes, I know; Cassidy, Kim, and Cassandra all sound alike. _Moving on_," Grace shut her mouth and tunned back in to listen. "Anyways, me and Cassidy were basically best friends that hung out with each other a lot ever since we were 10. We were almost inseparable." He smiled slightly. "But one day in the 8th grade, she disappeared all of a sudden. I mean, she had been dropping hints like 'I'll miss this' whenever we hung out, but I was just too damn _stupid_ to realize it." Jack took a shaky breath before continuing. He didn't even bother to look up at Grace to see if she was listening because he could already tell since she hadn't interupted again. "It's like everytime I see Kim, something just makes me snap and talk her the way I wish I could to do Cassidy for leaving me with a goodbye... And now that I think about it, it's funny because I can't get her honey blonde hair and brown eyes out of my head whenever I look at Kim or see her as Cassandra."

"So that's why you agreed to do the play with her? Because you can kind of relate to it and the story behind it?" Jack looked up at her and nodded. "Ya know, just without the whole Romeo and Juliet scenerio." Grace added, trying to enlighten the mood. She knew she had achieved it when she heard Jack laugh softly. A comfortable silence passed between them.

"Well," Jack got up and walked behind Grace's chair. "This was a nice sibling bonding moment." He then wrapped his fit arms around her to attempt in giving her a hug. "But if anyone asks; this never happened." He quickly pulled away and brushed himself off, watching as Grace nodded her head in understandment and head upstairs into her room.

"Hey Grace?" Jack called after her when she was halfway up the stairs.

"What?"

"I hate you!" He told her playfully. Grace let out a laugh to herself before turning around to face him.

"I hate you too, you idiot."

* * *

**Omfg sorry for the late update! (and Happy Christmas Eve for those who celebrate it. :) I just want to get out a few chapters before my Christmas break is over. :P But yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I kinda wanted to show Jack and Grace's brother/sister relationship in this surprisingly short chapter lol. Oh! And I've been getting this question alot:**

**"Is Love Against the Odds a real play or did you make it up?"**

**Well, believe it or not, I made the play up. But I took a few ideas from the old classic Romeo and Juliet story with a little bit of help from Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' and FemaleBossJordan's fanfic. ;) **


End file.
